


So was I

by StarkSkywalker15



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Mention, Civil War Trailer, Hurt Tony, Obadiah Stane mention, Trust Issues, broken frienship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSkywalker15/pseuds/StarkSkywalker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primero Stane, y ahora el grandioso Capitan America. Tony Stark sabia que la amistad no existia para alguien como el. Despues de ver el trailer de Captain America: Civil War, esto vino a mi mente despues de oir esas dos ultimas frases entre Steve y Tony. "Lo siento Tony. No haria esto si tuviera opcion. Pero el es mi amigo""Yo tambien lo era"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So was I

Como hijo de Howard Stark, el termino amistad no era algo muy común en su infancia, mucho menos en su adolescencia.

Siempre se acercaban a él por su dinero y fama. Pero Rhodey fue la excepción.

Él era sinónimo de amistad. El hermano que jamas tuvo.

Él estuvo ahí cuando sus padres murieron, cuando algunas noches había más alcohol de sangre en su sistema. Él era su mejor amigo y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Pero su error fue en dejar las personas entrar al pensar que serían igual que el hombre. Dejo que un viejo amigo de su padre lo manipulara a su beneficio y negociara con terroristas bajo la mesa pretendiendo preocuparse por él.

Murió en una forma no muy agradable.

Y dolió porque había sido lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido. Pero como antes, Rhodey estuvo ahí. Lo escucho y lo ayudo.

Y ahora Pepper hacia lo mismo.

Con el tiempo, conoció a los vengadores. Y volvió a bajar la guardia a pesar de lo que había pasado con Stane. Necesitaba confiar de nuevo en las personas. Darles una segunda oportunidad.

Bruce se convirtió en su hermano de ciencia, Natasha en una hermana que podía matarte con la mirada, Clint se convirtió en su compañero de bromas. Pero Steve… él y Steve se dieron las pases y ahora era su segundo mejor amigo.

Y se sintió bien.

Toda su vida, él había sido comparado con el gran Capitán América y ahora era su amigo. Algo que no creía posible cuando era un niño y su padre le gritaba un sinfín de veces lo inútil que era como para que el Capitán América fuera su amigo.

Howard estaba completamente equivocado. Ahora tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos.

Y su confianza en la gente regreso.

Cometió el peor error de su vida.

Después del desastre de Sokovia, cada uno de ellos tomo caminos diferentes.

Entonces el Cap tuvo que causar problemas y el gobierno los puso en contra el uno al otro. Y su mejor amigo había muerto.

La única persona que había estado con él en los momentos más difíciles de su vida se había ido.

Nada de eso hubiera pasado si Rogers lo hubiera escuchado y convencido a su amigo Bucky de enfrentar la ley. De dar la cara y decirle al mundo lo que le había hecho Hydra… pero no lo hizo.

"Lo siento, Tony. Sabes que no haría esto si tuviera opción" Le dijo el Cap. "Pero él es mi amigo."

E igual que aquel dia, cuando Stane tomo su reactor arc de su pecho, el dolor y traición atravesaron su cuerpo.

"Yo también lo era" Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a pelear con el que antes fue su mejor amigo, con su héroe de la infancia y con la persona que menos esperaba en romper su confianza.


End file.
